Blonde Angel
by Anime-Gal311
Summary: High school isnt as bad as it seems...unless you're Roxas, an inspiring, but abused, musican and Axel the popular bad boy of the school. Nothing could get worse than that...right? Wrong. Akuroku, Side pairings Soriku, Venterra, Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Axel POV

_Seriously, why can't the day just be over. Better yet, we don't need to come to school at all. _I thought as I sat in my chair, tapping my eraser on my desk. I was ready for the day to be over so I could go over to Demyx's house. _Man could today go by any slower, I swear those clocks move in slow motion. _I thought as I glanced around the classroom for a moment before finally looking back at the white board. _Man...where is Dem when you need him, at least if Dem was here I wouldn't be as bored. _I thought, jumping slightly as the door opened.

I glanced over and smirked slightly, though my heart felt like it had stopped when I laid eyes on him. his golden-blond hair swept off to the side in spikes, I found my self wanting to run my fingers through those spikes, just to see if they were natural or not of course. his lightly tanned skin looked as though it was kissed by the sun, he must do some kind of sport that gets him out in the sun. He was tall, but even from my seat I could tell I was still a lot taller than he. But what got to me was his eyes. His eyes were the bluest of blues, one could get lost staring into them. _Hello Angel._ I thought, grinning now. I glanced around the class, actually feeling excited. _SCORE! The only open seat is by me, man could I get any luckier. _I thought, my eyes now only on Roxas.

"Hello, since you are new to the school I will not write you a slip." Mr. Vexen told the blond boy. "But do not allow this happen again. Class this is our new Student, Roxas Strife, Roxas you may have the seat next to Axel." Mr. Vexen said as he pointed to me. I gave Roxas a little wave and watched him shuffle over, not glancing around the classroom now. _Is he really this shy? hmmmm...Looks like this will be fun. _I thought, watching as Roxas sat down. "Name's Axel, Got it Memorized?" I said, saying my usual catch phrase and i pointed to my temple, grinning. Roxas though didn't even give me a side glance as he started taking notes. I had to admit, I was shocked.

The bell rang faster than I had hoped for...well now hoping for. I have new entertainment, and I didn't want it to end. I grabbed my bag just as Roxas started walking away. _Damn, he moves fast!_ I thought as I raced after my blond angel. "Roxas! wait up!" I called out to him. Roxas glanced back at me and I grinned. _Damn his blue eyes...like sapphires...so damn beautiful. _I thought, missing what Roxas had said. "Wait, what did you say?" I asked him, knowing I looked completely confused.

"I said stop bothering me, got it memorized?" Roxas said, pointing to his temple like I had earlier. He was scowling as he looked at me, which caught me off guard. _Man, does he know how to smile?_ I couldnt help but ask myself.

_Damn, a sassy Angel...a sexy, sassy Angel._ I thought, smirking. "Hey, come on Roxy I'm just trying to be a friend." I said. _Though with your eyes and your sexy ass body I want to be more. I_ thought, hoping Roxas couldn't read minds.

"I dont want to be friends, now leave me alone." Roxas growled before racing off, just as the bell rang for second period. I groaned, racing off to my own second period. I can't afford to get any more detentions.

The rest of the day actually went faster than expectes after that and before I knew it, it was lunch. I grabbed a tray of the mystery meat, an apple, and of course chocolate milk before walking off to my table. And there I saw him, my blond Angel. He was sitting next to another blond haired boy, who looked like his twin and a brunet, obviously the brunet was related to my Angel. I walked over, sittinv my tray down in front of Roxas. "Hey Roxy!" I said grinning. Roxas only scowled, not saying anything.

"You never told us you already made a friend Rox!" The brunet said, grinning.

"That's because we are not friends." Roxas growled softly, not looking up from his tray.

"Anyways, Axel this is Ventus and Sora, they're Roxas's brothers." Demyx said, grinning like usual.

"Yeah, we're triplets!" The brunet, Sora, said cheerfully. I nodded watching as Ventus and Sora began talking cheerfully, but Roxas just sat there quietly. I watched Roxas pick at his food and i sighed softly.

"You alright Roxy?" I ask amd he just gives a short nod before he stood up, threw his tray away, and he walked off. I thought I saw something in those blue eyes of his...sadness, pain...a hidden anger maybe? I dont know, which is exactly why I went after him. "Wait up Roxy!" I shouted to him. Roxas didn't stop, but he did slow down. _Finally! _I thought as I slung my arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong Roxy?" I asked, though he shook his head.

"Nothing."Roxas stated, not even looking up at me.

"Come on, I know something is wrong. You can tell me Roxy." I told him, giving him a kinder smile now.

"Nothing is wrong, and stop calling me Roxy! It's Roxas. R-O-X-A-S." Roxas said, even spelling out his name to me..._man, he really doesn't like me. That is something I will change. _I thought before I picked Roxas up. "Lets go Roxy, we're skippinh the rest of the day!" I said, grinning as I carried him bridal style toward the doors.

"Damn it Axel! Put me down!" Roxas growled, struggling to get out of my grip though I didnt let go of him. I carried him my car, Roxas still struggling, and finally sat him down by my car. "Look, just get in the car. Something is obviously wrong and I want to help. Come on, we'll talk about this over some ice cream." I said and I noticed his eyes seemed to light up when I said 'ice cream.' I couldnt help but smile softly. "I'll even show you the best place in town, just get in Roxy." I told him and he finally nodded, getting in. I closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat before driving off to the ice cream parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxas POV

Ok so today started out pretty bad. I'm late to my new school on the first day because my younger brother, Sora, just has to fix his hair up in those stupid spikes of his. I mean seriously, he should wake up earlier to do that instead of making us late. Now I'm listening to Ventus bitch to me about how we are late while he is driving us to school. Great...I got my schedule from the front office and practically ran to my first period. Luckily there was a orientation in which new students and freshmen were shown around the school a few weeks ago so I knew where my first period was. I was 30 minutes late. I walk in and this red head is just staring at me. It was a little uncomfortable to be honest.

"Hello, since you are new to the school I will not write you a slip." Mr. Vexen told me as I glanced around the class, not saying anything. It is different when a class is looking at you like you just came from Pluto...it has to be one of the worst things in the world. I pulled down the sleeves of my long sleeve shirt, I didn't need them questioning the bruises and scars on my arms. "But do not allow this happen again. Class this is our new Student, Roxas Strife, Roxas you may have the seat next to Axel." Mr. Vexen said as he pointed to the red head who gave me a little wave. I groaned inwardly as i walked over to him. I took out a notebook to start taking notes for the class. I couldn't afford to get behind today.

"Name's Axel, Got it Memorized?" The red head said to me. _Yeah and you should get my foot up your ass memorized._ I thought, but I didn't say anything or even look at the red head. The bell took forever to ring, but when it finally did I threw everything in my bag and hurried off toward my locker. _I can't believe the damn thing is on the second floor, at least my second period is on the same floor. _I thought as I hurried off. "Roxas! Wait up!" I heard the call, even though the noise of the hallways could beat a rock concert any day. I groaned inwardly and quickened my already hurried pace, though the red head caught up to me.

I looked him over, frowning slightly. He was a lot taller than me, I mean seriously he was like 7 feet! Ok exaggerating a bit but he was freakishly tall. I barely came up to his chest...and I am 5 foot 7 inches. he was tan, but not in the 'surfer dude' tan or the spray-tans...it was just a nice tan that actually looked good on him, not overly dark but not light like mine. I could see his muscles from the shirt that literally clung to his body. His shirt outlined every ab, every little vein that popped out some. he had bright red flaming hair that I swear he had to use gel to fix. No way his hair could defy gravity and stay in those perfect spikes. but what stood out most as I looked him over was his eyes. I have never seen that color before...such a memorizing green color. If I had to chose the shade of green it was forest green mixed with emerald green easily. but of course i couldn't tell him any of this...i just met the guy and though i have to admit to myself he is good looking, I will never date this man...I won't drag him into my problems...and being friends would just be to damn painful. "Go away and leave me alone, your going to make me late for class." I growled softly, giving him my famous glare that I've been practicing for years to make it perfect...living with 2 older brothers, one little brother and 1 little sister...yeah you have to work on getting the glare down right.

"Wait, what did you say?" He asked me. _Seriously, do my glares and words not work on you? Fine i will dumb it down for you Red._ "I said stop bothering me, got it memorized?" i said in my most annoyed, cruel tone i could muster at that time...which is saying a lot considering it is morning, i was tired and i really do not like this red-head.

"Hey, come on Roxy I'm just trying to be a friend." He said, giving me a sincere look...i swear he is doing this to piss me off. "I dont want to be friends, now leave me alone." I growled. i turned and raced off too class before the red head could say anything else. i just made it to the second floor before the bell rang. _Great, thanks red._ i thought angrily as i walked to my locker and put my books in it, keeping the ones i needed for this period. i was already late and being a few more minutes late wouldn't matter at this point...though it was Axel's fault I'm late. I sighed softly and went to second period.

my classes went by pretty quick. i had Art in which i met this pretty blonde haired girl named Namine and a girl who had red hair, not as red as Axel's, named Kairi. personally though Namine was the prettiest girl i have seen in a while, but Kairi was not bad looking. they were both very kind and polite when they spoke, though Kairi had a temper and i could tell was a tomboy. Namine was soft-spoken and she was an amazing artist.

i had Music after Art where i actually had a class with my brothers, Ventus and Sora. Most didn't think that Sora was my youngest brother of the triplets. he had sandy brown hair while Ventus and I had golden blond, though in the summer it darkened some to a sandy blond color. Sora was also had a darker tan than Ventus and i, which i admit is weird since we all three are always out doors...i guess me and Ventus just will never be able to tan...oh well. but we three had bright sapphire blue eyes...i personally hate my eye color though everyone loves it for some reason. anyways, in Music we met this tall, blonde mullet haired guy named Demyx. i swear this guy is as childish as Sora! they both were chatting away happily about what instuments the other plays. i just walked off. i am not the social butterfly like Sora and i am not able to just simply socialize like Ventus. how they can stand being with other people is beyond me. i finally just picked up a guitar and strummed a few strings before tuning it the way i want it to sound.

_You're the one i want_

_the one i am dreaming of_

_always going_

_but never staying_

_come to me my love_

_i can show you how to stay_

_i can show you the world_

_just in this one horse town_

_baby please come and stay_

_by my side_

_no one else needs to know_

_long as your by my side_

I sang, not even noticing that everyone had stopped to look at me...yeah once i noticed that guitar was back on its stand and i ran out of the band room. standing on stage with adoring fans is completely different than standing around with people staring at you like you just came from Mars. Lucky me...for once today because the bell rang for Lunch not 5 minutes later. i started to walk to lunch but i was talked by a sandy-brown haired little brother.

"SORA! Get off of me!" i growled angrily, glaring at him as i started shoving the younger one off.

"Why did you run out? Everyone thought you sang so beautifully Roxy." Sora said, giving his little pout face. He used that mostly to get information out of me...though he never could.

"None of your business." I growled, finally getting him off of me. I stood up and dusted myself off as Demyx and Ventus walked over. i glared at them before walking on to lunch, the three following and talking among themselves. I went to the line and got some bowl that was suppose to resemble chille and some fries before walking to an empty table. Sora, Ventus and Demyx joined me shortly after.

"You'll be able to meet everyone later." Demyx explained to us, though i was only half paying attention as i picked at my food. "Zexy's in the Library studying for some class he's taking now at the college, Marly and Larxene and Riku have lunch dentention already!" Demyx explained, though at that same time i heard the two words i didn't want to hear from the one i didn't want to see.

"Hey Roxy!" the red head said, grinning as he walked over, i scowled, not saying anything as he sat down in front of me. _seriously, you had to sit in front of me! why me?_ I asked myself as i fixed the sleeves of my long sleeve shirt. i knew that this red head was nosy...i just had that feeling about him...and i don't need anyone to but in on my life. i glanced back down at my tray, picking at my food once again.

"You never told us you already made a friend Rox!" The Sora said, grinning.

"That's because we are not friends." I growled softly, not looking up from my tray.

"Anyways, Axel this is Ventus and Sora, they're Roxas's brothers." Demyx said, grinning like usual. I mean seriously, he is always grinning...does he not have any other emotions other than happiness...it is pretty annoying after a while.

"Yeah, we're triplets!" Sora, said cheerfully before he and Ventus started talking as though i wasn't even sitting between them. i clenched my fork for a moment before i shook my head. _thanks for the brotherly love guys..._ i thought. i know i am moody and an ass-hold from time to time...but it doesn't mean i like to be ignored by my own brothers when they are literally talking over me.

"You alright Roxy?" Axel asked and i just gave him a short nod before i stood up and threw my tray away. i walked out of the cafeteria, not even glancing back at the table as i walked. "Wait up Roxy!" i heard a voice call from behind me as i walked down the hall. i didn't stop...but i felt myself slowing down. _why am i slowing down...that red head is crazy, i should be running at full speed to get away from him. _i thought as the red head caught up to me. i felt his arm go around my shoulders and i forced myself not to flinch at this. "What's wrong Roxy?" he asked, his voice actually sounded full of concern.

"Nothing." I stated, not even looking up at Axel, the spots on the floor had become fascinating...ok not really i just didn't want to meet those green eyes. those green eyes that seem to be so care-free and always had a twinkle in them when he smiled...and people say i don't pay attention...i am quick to grab on details of people if i say so myself.

"Come on, I know something is wrong. You can tell me Roxy." Axel said, pressing the matter even further. his voice was concerned and gentle...and i don't know why...but it bothered and just plain pissed me off...like i am some fucking pity case or something.

"Nothing is wrong, and stop calling me Roxy! It's Roxas. R-O-X-A-S." I growled, now looking up at the red-headed giant with a fierce glare. _can he not take a hint?_ i questioned myself just as i felt myself get picked up. my eyes widened and i started struggling against Axel's grip.

"Lets go Roxy, we're skipping the rest of the day!" Axel declared as he carried me bridal style out of the school. i knew my face was a bright red from the embarrassment...i swear if someone saw us i would kill that person and Axel.

"Damn it Axel! Put me down!" I growled angrily, still trying to escape the red-head's grasp. He carried me to his car, I was still struggling, and finally sat me down by his car. "Look, just get in the car. Something is obviously wrong and I want to help. Come on, we'll talk about this over some ice cream." He said. Ok, so I couldnt resist the thought of a free Ice Cream...i love Ice cream. he gave me a soft smile that actually made my heart flutter. "I'll even show you the best place in town, just get in Roxy." He told me and I finally nodded, getting in. He closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat before driving off to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry yall about any spelling errors and such. I'm just to tired to edit this at the moment. also please don't yell too much about the double chapters, I'm still getting use to how this site works. i will try to post more often but i still have school work i must complete before i can write. love yall and write reviews i love reading what yall have to say!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok just to let yall know that 'song' in the last chapter Roxas sang was completely made up...i wouldn't even really call it a song just a bunch of words i threw together for that section of the chapter. please no yelling at me thanks :3**

**now here is Chapter 3 of Blond Angel :)**

**Also this may be Axel's last POV for a bit unless yall can convince me otherwise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Axel's POV

I glanced over at Roxas. "Come on Roxy, you cant ignore me any more." I told him, smirking just slightly. I was only telling him the truth...i mean he literally cant since my Roxy is right next to me.

"Axel, seriously I dont feel like talking...alright..." Roxas said softly, now just glancing out the window. I frowned slightly. _How am I supposed to get my angel to at least be my friend...how..._

"I got it!" I said, grinning now. I noticed Roxas glancing over at me, giving me a confused look. "We will play 20 questions." I told him as I glanced at the road. "I'll start, What's your favourite colour?" I asked him. He stayed quiet and I sighed softly, glancing at him as he murmured something. "what did you say Roxy?" I asked him, my turn to look confused."

"I like the colour green...though red, orange, yellow and purple mixed together is nice too." Roxas replied softly, glancing out the window as he spoke. I nodded, listening to his voice, smiling softly. I loved his voice...no...not just his voice, his entire being. Roxas is someone I never knew I would want to be around...someone if not for sitting by him in class I may never have even spoken too since I wouldn't have had a reason...I was glad to have met him...he is interesting...and I want to know more about the silent, angry blond next to me.

"What's your favourite?" I heard his soft voice and I glanced at him before smiling softly.

"hmmm, well red used to be my favourite...but I think blue is now, but not just any blue. A blue that is the colour of sapphires and the sea mixed." I told him as I pulled into the ice cream parlour parking lot. "Come on Roxy, let's go eat!" I told him, grinning happily as i got out and practically tan toward the door. I love sweets, not just any sweets either, ice cream is my favourite sweet. My favourite is Sea-Salt ice cream.

I glanced back to see Roxas slowly getting out of the car and I ran over to him, grabbing his wrist. "Come on my dear Roxy! Let's eat!" I said cheerfully and practically dragged him into the ice cream parlour. I stopped at the counter, not even bothering to stop to look at the menu. "Two Sea-Salt ice cream bars!" I told them excitedly, glancing over at an awkward looking Roxas...i realised then that i never asked him what he liked. _Oh, this wont be good...my smexy, hot-tempered little Angel is going to be pissed...damn...and i was really wanting to get him to smile...he looks like he would have a beautiful smile._ I took the ice cream bars from the lady after paying for them. "Come on Roxy! To our secret place!" I said, holding the ice creams in one hand and taking Roxas's hand with the other. I dragged him out of the parlour, heading toward the clock tower.

The clock tower is the pride and joy of Twilight Town. Our land mark and the one thing everyone loves, even Seifer and his gang...and they hate everything and everyone outside of their gang. I dragged my little Angel inside and snuck past the train station employees...they'd kick us out if they knew we were going up to the clock tower. "I think you'll love this Roxy!" I told him dragging him up the stairs.

When we finally got to the top i sat on the ledge, motioning for Roxas to sit beside me. Once he finally planted himself next to me, i handed him the ice cream bar. I watched him take a bite of it and i grinned at his shocked, bewildered expression.

"Its salty...but sweet..." Roxas said, taking another bite and my grin softened to a gentle smile when i finally saw Roxas smile. "I like it..." Roxas whispered as he glanced at me. "Thank you Axel." He told me...and i swear my heart fluttered. I mean who's heart wouldnt after seeing the normally moody, depressed, angry blond smile so beautifully.

"It's not a problem Roxy, we can make this our thing...got it memorized?" I said, giving him my usual grin as he rolled his eyes. I chuckled and started eating my ice cream happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is short, i wanted to put it out quickly :3 also sorry for slow updates, i got college and high school still.<strong>

**Axel: wait wait wait...this is my last say in this?**

**Me: no, we're just going to focus on Roxas more now.**

**Roxas: hehe *:3***

**Axel: thats not even right, i love my say in how i see my Foxy Roxy!**

**Sora: when do Riku and i show up? I wanna be in it more. It's not fair Roxas gets to bog the spotlight!**

**Roxas: shut up Sora, dont get jealous just cause I'm better!**

**Axel: *he snickered, watching as Sora tackled Roxas and a brother fight broke out.* Go Roxas!**

**Me: *Riku breaks them apart and i thank him.* Roxas, be nice to your little brother. Sora, you will have your time with Riku like Ven will with Terra and Demy will with Zexion. *Demy squeals happily in the background and hugs Zex. Terra slings his arm around Ven and kisses his forehead while Ven blushes.***


End file.
